


Day 28 - Doing Something Ridiculous

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [28]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 280313





	Day 28 - Doing Something Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 280313

Yuto and Yamada are in their new apartment. They already live in there and today they will have a housewarming party with their JUMP members.  
They were done cleaning their apartment. They also have done preparing the foods for their members. Still more than an hour before their members comes.  
The two are waiting in their living room, looking blankly at the TV.

“I’m bored.” Yamada said. “Let’s play something.”  
“What do you want to play? Jenga? Play station game?”  
Yamada shakes his head.  
“I want to play something else, an interesting one.”  
Yamada thinking for a moment and then suddenly he went to look for something and came back with a marker in his hand.  
“Let’s play rock-paper-scissors!”  
“Huh?! Your interesting game is playing rock-paper-scissors?” Yuto asks confusedly.  
“Not the janken. The punishment game one.”  
“Huh?” Yuto still not understand what is his boyfriend trying to point out.  
“We play janken and the one who win will make a dot with this marker on the loser’s face. How? Sounds fun right?”  
“Eh?”  
“And the one who lose the most, have to opens the door when our members come without washing all the mark in the face.”  
“Alright! It’s sounds fun. I will not go easy even if it’s you, Ryosuke.” Yuto said after thinking for a while.  
“Try to beat me then.”

They then start playing. The first win is Yamada. He made a big dot in Yuto’s face. Yuto doesn’t want to lose and managed to win 2 times in a row. He makes a dot in Yamada’s left and right cheek. They keep playing until the two faces are almost full with drawings not only dots, after some time they drew other than just a dot.  
There’s a flower drawing in both of Yamada’s cheeks and there are heart shapes drawing near it. There are some spirals drawing in his forehead. He also had some kind of beard in his chin. There are some dots here and there as well.  
Beside some dots, Yamada also drew a funny mustache and beard in Yuto’s face. He also drew something on Yuto’s eyebrows; make the latter eyebrows looking more bold than usual. In Yuto’s forehead, Yamada write something like yuto <3 ryosuke.  
*just imagine that Yuto and Yamada have some funny drawing on their faces*

Yuto and Yamada heard the bell rang twice. Some of their members are arrived already.  
“Someone coming already. Okay, Yuto this is the last one. Whoever lost has to open the door.”  
“Alright, bring it on Ryosuke!”  
“Jan-ken-pon!” Yuto and Yamada shout at the same time.  
Yuto pulls out a paper and Yamada pulls out a rock.  
“Yeay I win. Now, Ryosuke please open the door and greet our guests.”  
Yuto grinning while Yamada can only pout and going to the door which is keep ringing since a while ago.  
“Sorry for the wait.” Yamada said while opening the door.  
“What are you two doing really? We’ve been…” Yamada heard Hikaru rants stop in the middle when he saw Yamada’s face.  
“What happen with your face Yama-chan?” Hikaru said while holding his stomach because Yamada’s face is so funny. Keito who is there with Hikaru also can’t stop laughing.  
“Long story. Come in. Only you two?”  
Both Hikaru and Keito nodding their head while still laughing and enter Yamada’s apartment.  
Yuto bring some foods and drinks to the living room, still with the drawing plastered on his face.  
“Yuto, your face also … humph…” Hikaru burst in laughing again.  
“Seriously what are you two doing?”  
“It’s a secret between me and Ryosuke.” Yuto playfully replied while wink his right eye.  
“Now, excuse me for a while and enjoy your stay here. Me and Ryosuke need to wash our face first.”  
Yuto continues while grabbing Yamada’s arm and lead him to their washroom.  
Hikaru and Keito can only laughing and shake their heads at that.

“I thought you already wash your face.”  
“I don’t want my wife to be the only one who suffered the teasing. What kind of a husband if I act like that?”  
“Geez… Thank you, you are so considerate my husband~”  
“Your welcome wifey~”  
“Let’s get back to Hikaru-kun and Keito. Ah the bell rings again.”  
Yamada is about to walk out their wash room but Yuto pulls him closer and hugs his waist. Yamada give him a what-are-you-doing look but Yuto doesn’t care and he shouts  
“Keito, please help us to open the door.”

“The funny face is gone. It’s the lovely shining Ryosuke’s face.”  
“What are you going to do?” Yamada asks in alert mode because Yuto’s face is getting closer.  
“Kiss my favorite face in the world.”  
Before Yamada can complain, Yuto already sealed his lips.


End file.
